Talk:Barney and Robin's wedding/@comment-71.218.122.74-20120327073238
My theory is that Barney will propose to Quinn, she will accept, the wedding will be be planned quickly because Barney doesn't want Quinn to strip anymore so the sooner the better, Robin will be a bridesmade being that she is one of Barney's best friends (since we haven't seen her in the flashforwards she is with the bride not to be seen yet as part of the mystery), and Mrs. Mosby is the maid of honor or something to that effect. The tie situation is pretty clear. One tie is Robin, the other is Quinn. Barney knows that he rushed things with Quinn trying to force himself to forget about Robin or to punish her for breaking his heart when she didn't end the relationship with Kevin as they agreed. The whole relationship with Quinn is to get back at Robin, however, he will realize that Robin is all he really wants and subsequently end things with Quinn. It could be mutual that Quinn and Barney feel that they have rushed things. Quinn may want to continue stripping, I mean, she likes doing it. Does she even know how to do anything other than take off her clothes for money? She could realize that she would resent the marriage because it would leave her having to find a new occupation. She could also have some intuition that Barney still has feelings for Robin. This is why she asks for Ted. She asks his honest opinion of Barney's true feelings. Ted lets her know the truth, especially because he knows about the trouble Barney went through to get Robin back. Ted may be the middle man in the breakup. That is tentative....analyses can't be poised on the unknown. IF there is indeed a completed ceremony, which I'm not convinced there will be, I don't think Robin will take Quinn's place then and there. Think about it, all of Quinn's family and friends will be there. It was at a sizable church. Does anyone really think people would stick around to have some other broad walk down the isle instead of Quinn? Very doubtful, but it is television so anything goes. I predict that IF a wedding does occur, Robin and Barney will go elsewhere to tie the knot, or the rest of the guests leave and there is a small ceremony. I do not believe that there will be a wedding at all. I know the Stella wedding sounds similar, but if it's a mutual decision, it is different. Mrs. Mosby will be impressed at Ted's ambassadorial abilities and honestly that the seed will be planted to their eventual marriage. --------- Here is another prediction: Cindy is a bridesmaid or maid of honor and her roommate is at the wedding. Cindy introduces Mrs. Mosby and Ted at the wedding after the breakup and the season ends right as they meet. At any rate, someone who knows Mrs. Mosby will be at the wedding and introduce them. I don't believe they will simply run into each other.